Unfeminine
by FlutterCry
Summary: "Just pick one you like, you'll only have to wear it a few times," Peter shrugged, "that one has British flags in the shape of hearts!" Peter pointed at the bra in excitement. Arthur has to pretend to be a girl so he can try to win a beauty contest. But how is it supposed to work?


**A/N **

_The hell is this? The hell is that? The hell are you?  
Meh. Hello. This idea occurred to me while **showering **which is a little creepy if you ask me. I think strange things while I'm showering._

_I do not own Hetalia. _

- FlutterCry

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning in the summer, Arthur Kirkland had just made his morning cup of tea before he sat down to do the usual routine. He started with the newspaper, flicking through the pages, reading every part of it to keep updated on the recent happenings. Arthur looked up when he heard running footsteps come downstairs. Peter.

Peter, his younger brother, had the job of collecting the letters that came through the post. "Try not to be so loud, you'll wake mum up," Arthur said quickly in a hushed tone. Peter pulled a face from the hallway and began to leaf through the different letters he had in his hand. His mouth suddenly formed an 'O' and he looked over at Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur, you know mum has been having trouble with our bills because she lost her job?" Peter asked in a seemingly innocent tone. Arthur closed his newspaper and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do know that actually," Arthur grumbled. "Now what do you want?" Peter smiled before placing a flyer on the table in front of Arthur. "Peter this is a beauty contest flyer, I honestly think that mum will not be interested..." Arthur shook his head.

"It's not for mum to enter, you're going to enter it," Peter grinned, sitting on the chair across from him.

"Excuse me?" Arthur almost choked on the tea that he had took a sip of. "I'm sorry Peter, but I'm not a girl, I can't participate."

"You _could _be a girl," Peter answered. "If we got you some hair extensions, make up, girly clothes and stuffed a bra with toilet paper, I think you'd be able to pass off as a female."

"Where the bloody hell did you get that idea from?" Arthur asked loudly.

"I hang out with a lot of girls, I'm a ladies man, what can I say?" Peter grinned.

"You did not just say that," Arthur said, looking down at the flyer. It then came to his attention that there was a huge cash prize for the winner. "But we do need the money..."

"Yeah, we do need the money, your part-time job in the bookshop isn't very useful and mowing the lawn for Mr. Vargas is hardly interesting, and it doesn't pay much," Peter answered, slowly trying to persuade his brother to fake his gender.

"Mum really does need the money too...She deserves to treat herself once in a while, fine, I'll do it, but not because I want to!" Arthur sighed.

That was when Arthur decided to pretend to be a girl.

~ O ~

"I can't believe we're doing this," Arthur said quietly as he stood alongside his little brother in the women's underwear section of the shop they were inside.

"Well, you can't use mums, that'd be weird," Peter shuddered.

"I guess, this is really embarrassing," Arthur sighed. "I've never bought a bra before..."

"Most guys haven't," Peter commented.

"I guess we don't want one that is too small, nor too big," Arthur said, looking at the larger bras in a very disturbed manner. "I didn't even know they could get that big."

"Just pick one you like, you'll only have to wear it a few times," Peter shrugged, "that one has British flags in the shape of hearts!" Peter pointed at the bra in excitement.

"I guess that one is pretty nice, I'll just take that one," Arthur said quickly, grabbing it.

"Oh look! You can get matching underwear for free!"

"I really don't think that I need those..."

"It'll make it more believable!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing the underwear and passing it to Arthur.

Then came the awkward walk to the cashier, who gave him a strange look. "For someone special?" She asked, smiling a little.

"No, they're for me," Arthur answered quickly, not really thinking about what he was saying. Peter smirked a little.

"Oh...Right," She said slowly. Arthur then realised what he had just said.

"I did not mean to say that!" He said loudly. "I am so tired, I wasn't able to sleep at all last night!" He laughed nervously. The woman nodded.

"I know the feeling," she agreed. Arthur felt relieved, he paid for the items before Peter mentioned one other thing : Dress shopping.

~ O ~

Now, Arthur had found himself staring at a variety of different dresses. "Is it really needed for me to wear a dress?"

"You're pretending to be a girl, Arthur! You need to make it look real!" Peter exclaimed. "But we won't know if it fits you yet...Wait!" Peter said quickly, going through his backpack. "I have something for you!" He then revealed blond hair extensions.

"Where the bloody hell did you get those?" Arthur asked, a little confused.

"I have a friend that wanted to get rid of them, I said I have a sister into modelling," Peter smiled, "now come here, if I help you get these on, we can get you to try some dresses on!"

They hid behind a clothes rack and when they were finished, Arthur looked different. "I look like a girl," he stated.

"That is the idea!" Peter exclaimed, "now pick out some dresses you like!"

Arthur ended up picking out a pink dress with polka dots, a green dress that looked quite similar to a maid outfit and a blue one that looked really suitable for summer. Now, Arthur had to awkwardly shuffle to the woman who managed the dressing room, he tried to make his voice sound as girly as possible.

"May I try these on?" He asked, smiling a little. The woman nodded, handing him a weird tag. It was very strange, putting dresses on, after all, he wasn't a girl, he was a guy. After trying them all on and looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the pink one, he decided that it was the one. So he took it off, put his other clothes on, handed the tag and the two other dresses to the woman. He then purchased the dress.

"Winning would be surprising, considering I am _very _unfeminine..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N**

_For the record, when my mum buys bras, she takes me and my little brother with her. Just thought you'd want to know that. Anyway, Peter is so awesome okay. This is a random story that makes no sense (at all) okay, maybe a little. I just wanted Arthur to wear a dress. :D PEACE!_

- FlutterCry


End file.
